


Autumn

by calmdowncold



Series: Seasons Demons [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Pie, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, chubby Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Finn asks a cat for advice on where to find a private place to have some fun with Sami.AKA: Finn is an actual demon. A cat-like, hormonal, instinct-following demon. Sami is just happy to be here.





	Autumn

“Gah, holy shit!” Finn exclaimed and clamped both hands over his eyes. 

“Yeah, get that bitch!” Sami yelled, sitting on the edge of the couch with wide eyes and a sinister grin. 

Autumn was a divisive season for Sami and his Demon love. They had no issue deciding on how to spend time together any other time in the year; whether it be cuddles in winter, jogs in summer or nonstop sex in spring. Finn dragged Sami all about the state, going to this park and that farm to kiss in corn mazes and play in petting zoos and drink spiced cider. Sami, being a bit of a thrill seeker as of late, bought tickets to every haunted house and horror movie before he could confirm that Finn even wanted to go. 

Today, they compromised. 

A homemade ‘matinee’ viewing of _It_ before heading off to pick apples at a local orchard. Finn had sweetened the deal with promises of baking Sami a vegan apple pie upon returning home. A bowl of vegan caramel was cooling in the fridge as they watched the movie. 

“Isn’t life scary enough?” Finn said, nuzzling his face into Sami’s soft middle. 

“I can’t believe this isn’t a thing for you!” Sami flailed as the credits rolled. 

“What? A Demon can’t enjoy _The Notebook_?” Finn said, muffled by Sami’s shirt. 

Once the credits rolled on the bloodbath of a movie, Finn and Sami got dressed up in their scarves and flannels and jeans and headed out. Finn made sure to bring along his favorite messenger bag for optimal apple collection. Sami took over driving today, much to the chagrin of his boyfriend, but he was the one who claimed to know exactly where to go. 

A few wrong turns and missed exits extended fifteen extra minutes onto their already hour-long commute into the more rural parts of Montreal. But once they arrived, they were greeted with the scent of fresh air and the noise of happy guests and talkative animals. They parked the car and headed in. 

The apple orchard was stretched along a massive field, behind the farmhouse. Merchant tables surrounded them, offering pies and ciders and all sorts of autumn time goodies. Finn quickly preoccupied himself by finding a cat near the barn. Sami stayed behind and sampled some freshly popped kettle corn. 

“Hey kitty… hey darlin’...” Finn cooed as the tom twirled around his ankles, purring and playfully biting at his fingers. The cat enjoyed the affection for a few minutes, then started to drift away. Curious, Finn followed the cat around the hens and roosters area, around the goats and past the bunnies. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sami had caught on and was trotting over, complete with a handful of popcorn. Finn faced forward again and followed the cat, now farther away from the other visitors. 

“Did you make a friend?” He asked when he caught up, mouth full. 

“Yeah… I think he’s onto something here.” Finn mumbled. 

“Can you like, speak to cats?” Sami asked incredulously. 

Finn shook his head. “Nah, the dialect is different.” He said, as if it were so obvious. 

“Oh, of course…” Sami trailed off and decided against any more questions. He loyally scampered along behind Finn for what must have been an additional five minutes. In the near distance, Sami could see tall stalks of corn, growing closer with each step they took. Past that, an old fashioned barn in the distance. Another five minutes and they were right on it, and Sami realized the corn had been fashioning into a maze. Incredibly, no one else had discovered this.

“Oh wow! I was so bad at these when I was a kid!” Sami admitted. 

Finn bent over to give the cat parting scratches, and it ran off to go play among the tall grass. 

“I think he wants me to go in?” Finn said. “Did ya never learn the trick with these things, darlin’?” 

“Is there one?” Sami blinked. 

“Yeah!” Finn summoned him into the maze entrance. “Ya take yer right hand, stick it out to touch the wall nearest to your right-” Finn did so, “... and just follow the wall touchin’ your right hand! That leads ya out!” 

“Okay, but… why would a cat want you in here?” Sami’s nose wrinkled, but he followed nonetheless. 

Finn just shrugged and carried on into the maze.

* * *

As promised, Finn lead them through with no issue. The trip through the maze had been a fun and fast one, ending with them being spit out right in front of the once-distant barn Sami had seen earlier. 

“Oh, wow, neat!” Sami said, looking the red and white structure up and down. It was everything he could imagine a barn could be, complete with the wooden fence around the area and the double doors. 

“See if it’s open, baby.” Finn nudged him forward. 

“What!” Sami protested. “What if we’re not allowed in there!” 

“Come on!” Finn giggled. 

“No way! Haven’t you seen The Walking Dead? Bad things in barns, man!” Sami said, giving a wary sidelong glance. 

“Oh come on!” Finn teased, taking the lead now. “There can’t be anythin’ bad in here.” 

He stepped slowly and cautiously, even though no other humans seemed to be nearby. The chatter from the populated part of the farm still reached their ears, making Sami paranoid. Finn crept to the double doors and pulled the giant latch open, causing a creak in the hinges. 

“Finn!” Sami hissed. 

“Look, it’s open!” Finn made a ‘come-hither’ motion, which Sami begrudgingly obliged to. 

They stepped inside the barn and Finn yanked the door shut behind them. Inside, stray pieces of straw and hay coated the wood panel floor. There was a top floor to the structure, held up by beams, which could be accessed by a ladder loosely propped against a wall. Separate pens were made from wood barricades, probably to hold in horses or cows. Sami could see bales of hay on the second floor, illuminated by the sunshine that peered in through the cracks in the wood. 

He turned to say something to Finn, but to his horror, found his boyfriend already pulling the ladder up and starting his climb. 

“FINN. Where are you going!” Sami tried to scold. 

“Come on!” Finn said, effortlessly scaling up. Sami sighed, looked around his shoulder once more, straining his ears for anyone who might come along and scold them. Declaring the coast clear, he slowly and safely climbed up with Finn. 

“Okay you rule-breaker, you don’t like scary movies but you’re down to break and enter, I don’t under-” Sami started once he reached the top. 

“Baby, look!” Finn interrupted. He was standing in front of the barn’s window, urging Sami over. 

Sami grumbled a little, but was silenced as soon as he saw the view from the window. The entire farm was visible, all the shops and people having fun. Past that, beautiful hills sculpted the earth, with colorful trees changing and shedding their leaves. Everything looked so welcoming and warm, with the wind gently swaying the trees along. A feeling of peace and gratitude took them over, along with awe for all that the world could create. 

“This is what this season is about…” Finn explained. “Admiring the earth, and all it gives us.” 

“Wow…” was all Sami could offer. Eyes wide, he tried to take in as much as he could. Going back to the city would feel like a shame after this. “It’s really somethin’.” 

Finn nodded with content, extending a hand to take Sami’s. They stayed and enjoyed the view for a moment before Finn pulled Sami over to check out the rest of the top floor. They had to step around bales of hay and found random odds and ends, horse riding gear and tools. 

Sami was busily poking at some sort of sharp tool and pricking his finger when he heard Finn pipe up from a ways back. 

“Sami…” He started, with a familiar kind of mischievous lilt in his voice. Smirking, Sami turned his head to find a sight that he probably could have predicted. 

Finn was laid out, on his back, against one of the many hay bales. His legs were spread, constricting the fabric of his tight jeans. The look in his eyes was one that Sami knew very well, dark blue with lust. 

“Let’s have sex.” He suggested, smile turning into a growl. 

“Finn!” Sami nervously chuckled, inadvertently squeezing his thighs together. “We can’t, what if someone comes in!” 

“Come onnn…” Finn laid all the way back, arms behind his head. “It’ll be fun. I want you.” 

“Wha- does appreciating nature make you horny?” Sami asked. 

“Not til March.” Finn said matter-of-factly. “It’s you that makes me horny. Duh.” 

“Oh my goodness, you are just…” Sami looked around, to the floor beneath them, the doors they had entered through. Finn had made sure to close them tight. He had a plan. 

“This is what that cat wanted you to follow him to, huh?” 

“I asked him if he knew a place we could be alone.” Finn said. He sat up and pulled his flannel shirt off, bundled it and laid it under his neck. 

“Oh… well… if the cat thinks its safe…” Sami muttered to himself, earning a chuckle from Finn.   
Carefully, Sami straddled Finn’s narrow hips and found himself wondering how easy or difficult it would be to break a hay bale. Before he could audibly ask, their mouths connected in a passionate and wet kiss. Sami hesitated to rest all his weight on top of Finn, in fear of squishing him as well. 

“Baby, come on…” Finn smiled in the middle of the kissing. 

“I don’t wanna break the thing!” Sami giggled, pulling Finn to his feet. “I don’t trust it!” 

“Oh, fine.” Finn growled, turned them around and pushed Sami onto the bale, making him yelp. He attacked Sami’s zipper, then unbuttoning his jeans. Sami kept wary, looking around here and there, admittedly a little embarrassed from how excited the situation had made him. 

He rested on his forearms, feeling the hay poke and scratch through his shirts. Finn greedily pulled away the restricting denim and took Sami’s cock in his mouth, drawing all the way down, making him moan. 

“Ohhh my god, baby…” Sami’s arms and legs broke out in goosebumps while Finn suckled, all the way down and back up, tongue swirling around the head. Sami stared, jaw slack, at the expertise. 

Finn thoroughly coated the length of Sami’s cock in saliva, then raised back to his feet and went searching in his messenger bag. 

“Hey, wha-” Sami started to complain. 

“Hush, I came prepared.” Finn opened a side compartment and retrieved a condom and a packet of single use lubricant. 

“Do you just have that?!” Sami asked, wide eyed. He aimlessly stroked at his now rock hard cock. 

“Of course, darlin’, everywhere we go.” Finn tore the little corner of the condom and applied it, followed by the lube packet. He poured the stuff on Sami’s cock, spreading it around. Sami watched him, feeling himself salivate. 

“You’re amazing…” Sami mumbled. 

Finn smiled softly and undid his own jeans. “All in a day’s work, darlin’. Stay still.” 

He peeled away his jeans and threw them to the floor so he stood only in his briefs and his tee shirt. Sami scootched back so he laid directly on the bale, moving his thighs together to make room for Finn to mount him. 

“I love you.” Sami whispered while Finn climbed over him. 

“I love you… happy harvest, baby.” Finn pulled his underwear down just enough to carefully and gently give Sami access to push his cock inside. Sami was as nervous as he was turned on, scared of breaking this hay bale but also scared of potentially hurting Finn. 

“Come on, honey…” Finn encouraged him, Demon purrs sounding. 

“Okay…” Sami took a hold of Finn’s narrow hips and guided him down, gradually feeling the incredible warm tightness engulf his cock. Finn hummed at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed. His hands found their way under Sami’s shirt so he could knead and squish at the softness of his tummy for comfort. Sami tried to guide Finn up and down on his cock, gently fucking him, making him quietly moan and whimper. 

Finn rocked back and forth the best he could, given the restrictions from his underwear and the cramped position. He accelerated, testing the waters, until he reached a sweet and wonderful pace, causing little smacking noises when they made contact. 

Sami whispered compliments and love declarations, as he always did in this predicament. He wasn’t _always_ a brat, as it turned out. Finn moved his hands all over Sami’s chest and stomach, feeling the hair between his fingers, squeezing here and there. After a few minutes of their love, Finn leaned in to meet Sami’s lips again, knowing he wouldn’t last very long in such a thrilling new scenario. 

They kissed and mumbled I love you’s until Sami’s whimpers went from hushed and hoarse to loud and unbridled. Finn helped him finish, moving as fast as he could, bouncing on Sami’s dick until his eyes rolled back as he came. 

“Oh… my god.” Sami sighed from pleasure. “Happy harvest, my love.”

Finn moved away from Sami’s mouth and trailed kisses down his jaw and neck instead. 

“You wanna go get some apples now? I owe you a pie.” Finn carefully separated them and started fixing his underwear, looking around for his discarded jeans. 

“Ugh, you don’t owe me anything, you’re a fucking angel.” Sami said, laying splayed out on the hay bale, trembling slightly from the orgasm. 

“Not an angel. Not at all.” Finn giggled. 

“Well, I love you.” Sami groaned and tried to get up, compressing his tummy to try and find his footing.

As soon as he did, of course, the hay bale collapsed and fell apart into a million pieces, sending him crashing to the wooden barn floor. Finn doubled over, halfway done with pulling his jeans back on, howling with laughter. 

“I told you…” Sami grunted. “That I didn’t trust it…”

**Author's Note:**

> wooo, series is done! this was so much fun and took me forever to complete but man, I had a great time adventuring into the smut world.


End file.
